


Give Me Your Love

by sidekikcs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, WHY DOES NO ONE LIKE THIS PAIRING OH MY GOD, no powers but Clark is still stronger than Steve for...... reasons, supercap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekikcs/pseuds/sidekikcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the craziness of Metropolis, Clark and Steve decide to stay in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I will start the SuperCap revolution my damn self if I have to.
> 
> I love this pairing so much I'm gonna cry.
> 
> There's a tiny bit of angst in here. But for the most part, it's entirely smut (some of it's kinda dirty) and a lot of fluff.

Clark's been watching Steve sleep for about an hour now. Steve used to find it creepy, especially because Clark only sleeps for four/five hours at a time, and Steve can sleep for a week straight and still be exhausted. Clark's schedule at the  _Planet_ is insane, but he's become so accustomed to it that he thought it was odd for Steve to have such a hard time adjusting from his art studio in New York, where he presided over himself and decided his own schedule, to being a political cartoonist for the _Planet_ and having a schedule that's kicking his ass. 

Not to say that Steve isn't 100% appreciative of Clark getting him a job at the  _Planet_. Even if he did do it as a way to persuade Steve into moving to Metropolis. The conversation somehow became about the crime rate in Gotham, but Clark was able to quell Steve's fears with one tour of his very nice, very high-off-the-ground apartment just a few blocks away from the  _Planet_.

Steve is such a hectic person, especially when it comes to Clark. He's been through far too much, in Clark's eyes, and he's different around Clark. In the real world, he's assertive, courageous, sarcastic and snarky, with high determination and a drive to just do what is right. But when they're alone, Steve is so...  _quiet_. Even sleeping, his breathing is soft and gentle. The way his bare chest rises slowly hypnotizes Clark. Clark truly loves him, even though after two years of being together they've only told each other a few times of their love. His skin is so soft and he seems so fragile, even though when he walks out the door he's a brickhouse of an individual. 

Steve, on the other hand, would die without Clark. In his eyes, Clark is the only person who understand that his goal in life is to do what's right and to speak out against injustice. That's Steve's main criteria, and Clark more than fits that. Clark is such a gentle giant; his voice is so deep and soothing but when he speaks, he commands attention, and all eyes are on him. He's hypnotizing, to Steve. He's so caring with everyone he meets and there's no wonder as to why he basically runs the  _Planet_. Steve also wants to be able to say he's fucking his boss. 

Clark reaches up and slowly traces a floral pattern on Steve's chest, mentally keeping track of his movements and envisioning marks to remind him of the art he's making. Steve, being such a heavy sleeper, doesn't notice until Clark sneezes quietly, and Steve's eyes crack open.

Steve closes his eyes again and groans. Clark chuckles and kisses Steve's chest, peaking up at him through his lashes. Steve arches his back and yawns, and Clark watches his virtually flawless skin rise off the bed into Clark's awaiting touch. Clark sneaks his hands under Steve's back and Steve opens his eyes lazily as Clark leans down and presses a gentle kiss against Steve's lips. 

Steve smiles. "Hey, baby."

"Good morning."

Steve blinks and looks outside the giant windows of Clark's apartment. The sky is grey and there's light drizzle, with fog covering most of the city below them. It's beautiful, and Clark can already tell that Steve is thinking of a million ways to draw it. 

"What time is it?" Steve asks. 

Clark shrugs. "I called us in."

Steve's eyes open wide. "But-"

"I called us in," Clark repeats, pressing a finger to Steve's lips. "We need a break."

"But yesterday, with the attack in Gotham-"

"That's precisely why I want to stay in today. I told everyone we got food poisoning."

Steve makes a face. "That's gross."

"Which is why they were okay with us staying home."

Steve blinked up at him. "What are we gonna do?"

"Steve." Clark pushes his forehead against Steve's. "I know you. I know your mind is racing and your anxiety is high after what happened in Gotham yesterday. I know when you're having bad dreams, and I know that last night, you were tossing and turning for four hours straight. You need a day to relax. And so do I."

Steve glances outside again and then back at Clark. "I guess you should close the blinds."

Clark kisses Steve's temple and gets up quickly, stretching as he does, and closes the blinds. When he turns around, Steve is laying on his stomach, his boxers are halfway down his ass and he's cuddling his head into a pillow, pouting his lips and staring at Clark.

Clark smiles and falls onto the bed, crawling up to Steve and kissing his neck. 

"Clark..." Steve whispers, craning his neck so Clark can kiss his lips gently. Steve moans when Clark's lips find their way to the back of Steve's neck, up behind his ear and back down toward his shoulder blades. Clark reaches down, still pressing soft kisses to Steve's skin, and pulls his boxers down the curve of his ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing. Steve lets out a low hum of approval and shifts a little, reaching down and pushing the waistband of his boxers down his thighs. Clark runs his fingers gently over the skin of Steve's ass, then goes further south and rubs the insides of his thighs, encouraging Steve to spread his legs further. Steve complies, and Clark sits up a little, admiring the curve of Steve's back and the dip in the small of his back before it arches into his ass. 

"You're beautiful," Clark says softly, and laughs to himself when Steve's skin flushes pink. "Adorable. I could just eat you up."

Steve turns his head and looks at Clark. His face is red and Clark can see Steve trying to force his smile into a frown, but he's failing. Clark kisses him again, and then rolls over onto his knees, sliding Steve's boxers off of his body and sitting back on his heels to admire Steve's backside. He runs his hands up and down Steve's legs, kneading the backs of his thighs, then up to Steve's ass and kneading the mounds of flesh there, feeling Steve arch himself back into Clark's hands. 

"Like that, baby?" 

Steve moans and nods his head, pushing his hips down against the bed. "Clark, please..."

"Please, what?"

Steve turns his head and glares back at Clark. "You know what I want. Don't make me say it."

Clark reaches one of his hands underneath Steve and pulls his cock out from underneath his body, stroking it a few times, making Steve gasp and push into Clark's grip. Clark pushes his thumb against Steve's taint, right behind his balls, then leans down and takes one of them in his mouth. Steve gasps and his thigh shakes in Clark's grip, and then Clark sucks hard and licks a long stripe up the line of his balls and Steve moans for more. 

Clark leans back and teases the head of Steve's cock, licking his thumb and circling the glans. Pre-come begins to leak from the tip of Steve's cock, just a couple of drops leak down the head and onto the sheets, and Clark swipes up the fluid and licks it off his fingers with an audible pop that makes Steve visibly clench up, his hands fisted in the sheets next to his head. 

"Clark, please, I'm already about to burst," Steve breathes.

Clark laughs cockily and takes another swipe of Steve's pre-come, bring his hand up and tracing Steve's lips with it. Steve opens his mouth and Clark dips his finger in, but takes it out before Steve can lick up the pre-come and instead Steve watches Clark lick his own finger clean of the stickiness. Steve's head falls back on the pillow and his whimpers.

"God, Clark, you want me to beg for it?"

Clark smiles and smacks Steve's ass gently. "That's almost exactly what I want."

Steve pushes his ass up, arching his back and bending his knees to invite Clark in. Steve's face is buried in the pillow but when Clark leans forward and licks a wet line from the tip of Steve's cock up to the rim of his hole, Steve's moan is loud and crisp and clear. 

"I love that I barely have to touch you, to get you to moan for me." Clark kneads Steve's cheeks and dips his tongue in, right against the rim of Steve's hole, licking a ring around it before pushing his tongue into Steve. 

Steve's thighs shake and his body tightens up, Clark's tongue pushes in and out of Steve's hole and Steve bites down on the pillow to keep himself from moaning.

Clark reaches up and traces his thumb on the back of Steve's neck while his thrusts his tongue in and out of Steve, while his other hand goes to his own crotch, still covered by his boxers, and squeezes his dick, which is leaking against the material. Clark pushes his face deeply into Steve's ass, licking, kissing, moaning against Steve's hole as Clark dips his finger into his boxers and traces the head of his own cock. He collects pre-come on his fingers and bring his hand up and coats the head of Steve's cock in it. 

Steve tightens around Clark's face, his moans getting higher in pitch. He pushes himself back onto Clark's face, and cries out when Clark takes his tongue out of Steve's hole and takes the head of Steve's cock in his mouth, tipping it backward a little so he can fit more of Steve's cock into his mouth. 

"Stop, stop, I'm gonna come," Steve whispers, his back arching and his thighs quivering. Clark repositions himself so that his head is underneath Steve and he can take all of Steve's cock deep into his mouth, until the head hits the back of his throat. Clark gags a bit around it and forces himself to relax his throat to accommodate Steve's girth. Steve, meanwhile, is practically screaming; his head is buried deep in the pillows as he wills himself not to come in Clark's warm throat. Clark helps him out a bit, and reaches up and squeezes the base of Steve's groin, his hand firmly grasped around Steve's balls, preventing his orgasm.

"Clark, oh  _God_ , please, fuck me,  _please_."

Clark pulls Steve's cock from his mouth and takes a deep breath, then rolls back over and smacks Steve's ass. "Beg for it."

Steve looks over his shoulder, and the flushed look on his face is too adorable for Clark to pass up, so he crawls forward, lowering himself along Steve's body and grab's Steve's jaw, kissing him harshly, then sucking on his neck.

"Please, Clark, I need it, please don't make me wait, don't tease me, please-"

Clark silences him with another harsh smack on Steve's ass.

"Fuck!" Steve's voice is up  _another_ octave. "Clark, I'm gonna come, I want to come with you in me, please,  _pleasepleaseplease-_ "

The entire time Steve's been spilling the word 'please' out of his mouth, Clark has been reaching over to the drawer in their bedside table and pulling out Steve's favorite lube (the kind that warms up to increase sensation; Clark's is the kind that cools down on contact and he can place just a drop under Steve's balls and Steve pretty much comes right there) and coating his fingers in it. Steve goes from spilling nonsense to a high whine when Clark pushes two fingers inside of him. Steve clamps down around them and Clark kisses his neck. Steve takes Clark's fingers down to the knuckle, then Clark moves them around and pumps them in and out of Steve, massaging right up against Steve's prostate. 

Steve's seconds away from coming, and at that point he's pretty sure that the second Clark's dick is inside him, he's gonna come. Clark will fuck him anyway, and Steve will be high on the sensitivity and the sensations that go along with it. Steve's dizzy, and his head is resting on Clark's shoulder. He doesn't realizing he's moaning, or asking for more, until Clark shushes him and promises, "I'm gonna give it to you, but you have to be patient."

"Clark, I  _can't_ ," Steve whimpers. "Please, just- just do it."

"It'll be uncomfortable."

"Trust me, it won't."

"Steve."

Steve clenches tightly around Clark's fingers, then relaxes and clenches again, practically using Clark's fingers as a dildo once he begins to push himself back and forth on them. Clark is lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his cock, and he can't take it anymore; he pulls his boxers off, tosses them aside and coats his cock in the lube (which almost makes him come, because he, just like Steve, is right at the edge). 

Clark pulls his fingers out of Steve and then rubs his cock against Steve's hole, teasing him, making Steve whine and thrash a little. Steve opens his mouth, presumably to beg again, but Clark doesn't need to hear that anymore. Instead, he pushes himself inside of Steve, gripping Steve's hip hard as he tries to not orgasm as Steve's warm, wet, tight heat surrounds his dick. 

Steve gives off a low groan the entire time, reaching down and gripping the base of his cock as tight as he can so he doesn't come. Clark is deep inside him now, unwilling to move until he's sure he won't come.

Steve doesn't help; he begins moving his hips back against Clark, then pushing his groin against the bed, and repeating the motion, fucking himself on Clark's cock. Clark rests a hand on Steve's back to give him the silent order to stop, then Clark begins to move slowly. Steve whimpers, his shoulders now pressed against the bed while Clark arches over him and begins to thrust. 

Within seconds, Clark is snapping his hips, running a hand through Steve's hair while Steve moves with him, their bodies in unison, while Clark pounds into him, his cock sliding right up against Steve's prostate. Steve's lost in his own pleasure, his cock leaking pre-come like crazy, his legs shaking from the intense pleasure. His heart is pounding as the sensations build inside of him, his toes curling up and his entire body tightening. 

Clark's forehead is against the nape of Steve's neck, pressing kisses to Steve's back and shoulders while he moans, fucking into Steve hard enough to make the entire bed shake and smack against the wall. 

"You gonna come for me?" Clark moans.

Steve practically sobs in response, the fire in his belly is so hot and his nerves are on fire. Clark is always so good at this, but Steve thinks part of the reason why it feels so good is because they have barely had any time for  _anything_ in months, as they've just been too busy. But now, Steve is ready to come, he just can't find the words to articulate that.

"Clark..." he drawls, his hand moving up and down on his cock. Clark bats it away and takes Steve's cock in his hand and that's it, Steve's head is back and he's gasping with pleasure as he comes on the bedsheets below them, tightening around Clark. The tight sheath that's created by Steve when he clamps down drives Clark nearly over the edge, but he wills himself to slow down enough for his orgasm to subside. Once he isn't on the edge, he grab's Steve's shoulders and slams into him, Steve whimpering below him. Clark's cock is surrounded by Steve's warm wetness, and he moans, "God, you're so fucking tight."

Steve moans.

"God, fuck, you're  _too_ tight, oh  _fuck_ ," Clark groans, and then he's coming with a loud moan, pumping his come deep into Steve, coming to rest right up against him while he balls tighten and his cock jerks and sprays into Steve.

Clark stays buried in Steve for a few moments, slumped over him, kissing his shoulders and his neck while he regains his strength. Steve finds Clark's hand and grips it, turning his head to find Clark's mouth so he can kiss him. Clark dips his tongue into Steve's mouth and there's a wet noise when they separate, then Clark finally pulls himself out of Steve. Steve shivers as Clark's warm cum drips out of his hole and down around his balls, then onto the bed, mixing with Steve's cum. 

Clark reaches down, dips his fingers into it, and licks them clean, then repeats, shoving his fingers into Steve's mouth and Steve does the same. 

Clark rolls off of Steve, and onto his back next to him on the bed. Steve looks over at him and smiles, and Clark begins to laugh, reaching over and playing with Steve's hole. Mostly just for fun, and because of the way Steve's entire body quakes and his voice gets extremely high. Clark laughs at him and Steve rolls over and stands up. 

"I'm not gonna let you do that if you're just gonna make fun of me," Steve says in mock-offense. 

Clark, still laughing, stands up off the bed and goes around to Steve, grabbing his hand. Clark is only one inch taller than Steve, but Steve still takes full advantage, and he's able to stand on his tippy-toes to kiss Clark square in the mouth. Clark rubs his back, cupping Steve's face with the other hand, then pulls away and leads Steve into the bathroom. There, Clark turns on the water while Steve brushes his teeth (after several comments from Clark accusing him of having halitosis, Steve had had just about enough). Clark steps into the shower and begins washing his body under the stream. The shower is something out of a billionaire's house; or, at least, to the two of them it is. Steve coming from Brooklyn, where he was lucky to pay his water bill on time to shower at all, and Clark coming from his farmhouse in rural Kansas, where the bathroom consisted of a tub, a shower head, a sink, and a toilet (no mirror), that sometimes didn't work unless his father went down to their basement to fix the damn furnace. The shower head is on the ceiling and waterfalls water down, with about a million different settings, all controlled by a panel where the knob usually would be to turn the water from cold to hot. 

Steve spits the toothpaste out of his mouth, rinses, flosses, and looks over at the shower. Clark is rubbing the soap all over his body, running his fingers through his hair, and when he catches Steve's eye, he smirks, then turns around and lets the soap drip down his back and over the curve of his ass, in between the cheeks and down where it drips off of him.

"Well, that was on purpose, just now."

Clark glances back at him. "You wanna join me?"

Steve shakes his head. "I'll watch for now."

Clark turns to face him and his face scrunches. "You're gonna be stinky all day."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna shower."

Clark scoffs and goes back to washing his body. Steve watches his hands move lower and lower on his body, around the dip in between his ab muscles and down the curve of his groin. Clark takes his penis in his hand and moves it out of the way so he can wash every part of himself, but the man is a shower, not a grower, and Steve can't take his eyes off of it.

Clark can see that.

"Steve, you're a cock-hungry dickpig."

Steve bursts out in laughter, tossing his head back and covering his mouth. His whole body seems to go red from shame, but Clark finds it so adorable and endearing. 

"What makes you say that?" Steve asks.

"You told me one of your biggest fantasies is to 'service'," Clark says, putting air quotations around the word 'service', "all the men at the  _Planet_. Now, if that's not a dickpig, I don't know what is."

"Shut  _up_ ," Steve says between laughing and gasping for breath. "It's because of you. Got me all hot and bothered now."

"And you don't want to join me in the shower?"

Steve arches his brow. "Can I give my ass some time to heal? No matter how much prep you give me, it always hurts. You're fuckin' huge, Clark."

Clark frowns. "You told me to just put it in, Steve. You could've told me to wait."

"I didn't want you to. We haven't had sex in weeks. I missed it. Missed you."

Clark slowly smiles. "Baby... c'mere."

Steve pushes himself off the wall on the opposite side of the bathroom and walks over toward the shower. Clark slides the glass door open and Steve steps in, and the second he does, Clark pushes him up against the tiled wall and kisses him. He takes Steve's wrists in his hands and pins them against the wall above Steve's head. Steve moans into Clark's mouth as Clark begins to plaster himself up against Steve. Steve gasps when Clark reaches down and grips Steve's cock, stroking it until it's half hard. Steve can feel Clark getting hard against his thigh, but he's too enamored with Clark's mouth on his and Clark's hand on his body to do anything.

Clark disconnects their mouths and looks down at Steve. He watches Steve's face as he strokes his cock, watching Steve chew on his lip and toss his head back when Clark circles his thumb on the head of his dick. He takes his hand away and covers Steve's body with his own once again, this time his cock slides up against Steve's and Steve sighs, draping his arms over Clark's neck and resting his head on Clark's shoulder.

Clark reaches down and grab's Steve's hips, burying his face in Steve's shoulder and rocking them gently back and forth. 

"I love you," Clark says in a muffled voice, and he's afraid Steve didn't hear it over the shower, but he fan feel Steve smile against the skin of his chest and Steve says, in return, "I love you, too, babe."

Clark drops one of his hands and Steve's lowers, finding Clark's hand and twining their fingers. Clark dips his head and kisses him softly, pressing their foreheads together. They stay pressed together like that for a long time, with the water misting down on them, pressed together. Clark occasionally kisses Steve, and Steve respond with a soft moan, and then Clark will grunt and push his cock against Steve's thigh. 

"I should shower," Steve says quietly, and Clark smiles, kisses the tip of his nose, and then pushes away from him, still holding his hand as Steve steps under the spray. Clark hands him a bottle of body wash and watches Steve lather himself, washing his body, the soap dripping down his torso and down his legs.

"You really are beautiful," Clark says offhandedly, standing toward the corner of the huge shower. Steve looks over at him and smiles. 

"Look who's talking."

"Seriously, babe. Luckiest man alive."

Steve blushes. "I hate when you say things like that."

"Why?"

"It's... not true. I'm not  _that_ attractive."

Clark furrows his brows. "...What did you just say?"

Steve sighs and slumps his shoulders. "Okay, I'm not saying I'm ugly, I'm just saying that I'm not... Clark, you're like a Greek God. I'm... I just-"

Clark grabs Steve by the waist and turns him around, hugging him back against his chest. "You're breathtaking."

"Clark," Steve chuckles.

"When you're in the room, I literally can't look at anything else. Can't focus."

"The same goes for me, about you."

"No, seriously, Steve," Clark says, kissing his neck. "You always... you always underestimate yourself. You doubt yourself, you doubt how amazing you are."

"You do, too, Clark."

"Not nearly as often as you did. I've never met someone who has such an unwarranted dislike of themselves."

Steve blinks. "You know why I'm not my own biggest fan."

Clark presses a kiss to Steve's cheek. "You've got to stop blaming yourself for what happened to James."

Steve looks back at him. "You still call him 'James'?"

Clark smiles. "'Bucky' is  _your_ name for him. As far as I'm concerned, that's your nickname for him, and I won't call him that. That's just for you two."

Steve stares up at him for a long moment. Then, he said, "Seriously, you're perfect, Clark."

"You are, too," Clark says. "Now shower."

Clark steps away from Steve and continues to observe him silently, paying special attention to when Steve begins to caress his cock and clean his groin area. He then turns around, facing Clark, and, with a blush running down his chest, spreads his ass and points it up toward the stream of water, allowing Clark's cum to run down and out of him.

Clark arches his brows and watches Steve's embarrassed face heat up when he reaches behind himself and sticks his finger into his hole, trying to get all of the cum out of him.

"Jesus, Clark, you came a lot," Steve whispers. When he turns his attention back to Clark, Clark has his cock in his hand, rubbing up and down watching Steve finger himself.

Steve pulls his fingers out of his hole. "Already?"

Clark nods and licks his lip. "You're so goddamn hot."

Steve swallows and looks down at Clark's dick, watching Clark stroke it gently. Steve walks over to him and presses himself up against Clark, making sure that their cocks slide up against one another. Clark moans and tosses his head back, bringing up one of his hands to run a thumb over his nipple, pinching it as he rubs the head of his cock. Steve bats Clark's hand away and does his best to take both of them in his grip, stroking them in unison with each other. Clark bucks his hips up into Steve's grip, then Steve plants both of his hands against the wall behind Clark and rocks his cock against Clark's. 

Clark pulls Steve's head down and kisses him, but ends up pushing him off. "Hold on, baby, let's wait a bit. Get cleaned up."

Steve pouts. "Get cleaned up to get dirty again?"

Clark winks in response, then opens the glass door of the shower and steps out. Steve hears Clark turn the faucet on and begin washing his teeth, so Steve quickly runs some shampoo and conditioner through his hair, rinses it out, and steps out into the bathroom where Clark is rinsing his mouth out with a towel draped around his waist. Steve snatches it from him and begins to dry himself off. Clark looks at him, rolls his eyes, and grabs Steve's arm, wiping his mouth clean on Steve's skin.

Steve shouts, "Clark, that's disgusting!"

Clark smirks and opens the door while Steve groans and wipes his arm off on the towel. When he's dry enough, he hangs the towel on the shower rod and steps out into the bedroom. Clark is rummaging through his underwear drawer, with a shirt and jeans already laid out on the bed.

Steve stares at him for moment. Then he asks, "Why'd you assume I was talking about Bucky?"

Clark shuts the underwear drawer and begins to pull on the briefs he's chosen. "What do you mean?"

Steve shrugs. "Earlier. When I said I didn't like myself. You assumed I was talking about what happened with Buck."

"I know you, Steve," Clark says, grabbing his pants off the bed. "I know you still blame yourself for what happened."

"You blame yourself for your father, and I know that, even when you deny it."

Clark makes a face in return. "But that was actually my fault. What happened to James was not your fault at all."

Steve frowns. "Neither was your father."

Clark smiles. "It is, Steve. It is my fault. I could've saved him. I know I could have."

"Clark-"

Clark sighs. "Don't argue with me, Steve, I know it's my own fault."

"It's the tornado's fault, Clark."

Clark abruptly turns to face Steve. "My father was yelling for me to help him. And I didn't hear him. That's on me."

"Bucky was too drunk to drive, and I was supposed to be the sober one, and instead I went home with a girl."

Clark frowns. "That's not your fault." He grabs the shirt off the bed and lifts it over his head. 

Steve rolls his eyes. "You can't just try to appease me, Clark."

"I'm not. If you were in the wrong, believe me, I'd tell you." Clark smooths his t-shirt down his body, clearing out the wrinkles. "James getting into a car while he was drunk was not your fault."

"I was supposed to drive him home," Steve murmurs, walking to their closet to find a shirt. 

"Steve-"

Steve rips a pair of jeans off their hangers and turns around to face Clark. "You couldn't hear your father screaming for help because of a massive tornado. And, honestly, Clark, if you'd tried to help him, you'd be dead, too."

Clark purses his lips. He says in a low voice, "Maybe that'd be for the best."

Steve blinks. "What?"

Clark shakes his head. "Never mind it. Look, Steve-"

Steve holds up a hand. "Don't you  _ever_ say that again."

Clark furrows his brows. 

"Don't  _ever_ say it'd be better if you were dead."

"I didn't."

"I heard you, Clark."

Clark sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it. But you say things like that all the time, Steve."

Steve doesn't respond, and instead turns around and continues dressing himself. 

"Steve."

"What?" Steve asks softly, glancing back at him.

"You say things like that all the time. Whenever we argue, I always hear you say it under your breath."

"I don't say that."

Clark folds his arms over his chest. "You say, and I quote, 'I should've died in that crash with Bucky'."

"I  _do not_ say that."

"Steve."

"Clark."

Clark groans. "You're so frustrating sometimes."

Steve pulls a white t-shirt over his head. He stares down at his feet for a few seconds, then glances back up. "You already know why I feel that way, Clark."

"I know."

"It... would've been. Easier. I guess. Or. I don't know."

Clark nods. "I think most people agree that being dead is way easier than being alive."

Steve gives him a small laugh. He walks out of the closet and shut the door behind him. "He was all I had, y'know."

"I know."

"I loved him. Sometimes I loved him as more than my best friend."

Clark was never aware of that. He takes a step toward Steve, but doesn't make any quick moves. 

"I was in love with him." Steve bites his lip and closes his eyes. "Everyone. Everyone I knew was dead, y'know, and there was  _Bucky,_ who looked after me and took care of me and filled me with confidence and made me feel like I wasn't alone."

Clark takes another step.

Steve swallows. "So, when he died, I was alone. And he was dead because I chose to hook up with a random girl in a bar, instead of staying sober enough to drive Bucky home."

"Steve..."

"And Bucky, you would've loved him, Clark, he was amazing. You guys are a lot alike, actually."

Clark smiles. 

Steve blinks, then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and says, "No, Clark, it's on me, I have to take responsibility for what I did."

"Stop it."

Steve feels his heartbeat get quicker. "It's my fault, Clark. If I'd stayed sober, I could've taken him home and he'd be alive."

"Don't do that, Steve."

Steve looks up at Clark. "His mother refuses to speak to me, you know. She blames me."

"She's wrong, Steve."

"You sure?" Steve laughs bitterly. "Because I'm pretty sure that me getting drunk and deciding to get some action instead of making sure Bucky got home okay is kind of selfish."

Clark doesn't respond. 

"Bucky  _always_ took care of me, Clark, you don't understand. If I needed  _anything,_ he was there, and the  _one time_ I was supposed to protect him, I failed. I fucking failed, he  _died,_ Clark."

Clark is now standing arm's length away from Steve. He slowly cups Steve's elbow but Steve yanks his arm away. "Stop, Clark."

Clark takes a step back.

Steve looks at him and Clark can see his eyes are red and puffy. "God, he must hate me now."

Steve looks across the room at the full-length mirror at himself and scoffs. "I failed him." Steve blinks and looks back to Clark. He smiles sadly and lets a tear fall down his cheek. "I failed." He shrugs and sits down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. "I failed."

Clark doesn't make any moves at first, but then he steps toward Steve and puts his hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve doesn't move away, but he does put his hands down and look up at Clark. Clark places his hand on Steve's cheek and brushes the single tear that falls away, then Steve stands up and Clark pulls him in, letting Steve rest his head in the crook of Clark's neck while Clark rubs his back. 

"Please, don't blame yourself, Steve."

Steve squeezes Clark's hand, which is dangling at his side. "You better not blame yourself, either."

Clark nods, but doesn't make any promises, then looks down at Steve. Steve kisses Clark's bottom lip, then pulls away from him and begins heading toward the door. "We need to go to the store."

Clark watches him walk to the door, then grabs his jacket off the back of the chair as Steve opens the door.

Steve's eye catches the jacket. "It's sunny outside."

"It'll rain later, I can feel it."

Steve's face falls and he gives Clark one of his classic  _are you being serious right now?_ faces. Clark reaches up and uses his index finger and thumb to pull the corners of Steve's mouth up into a smile.

"Just for that look, you don't get to hide with me under my jacket when it rains later."

"And just for  _that_ ," Steve says, knocking Clark's hand away from his face, "I'm gonna force you to wear that jacket in the hot-ass ninety-degree weather."

"Just because there's a break in the cloudiness right now doesn't mean it's going to stay sunny all day, Steve. It was raining all morning."

"And now it's clearing up."

Clark stared at Steve for a moment. Then he smiled slowly, and said, "You're cute when you're wrong."

Steve nearly kicks Clark's legs out from underneath him.

* * *

"Steve, get under the jacket."

Steve walks with his head down, shaking his wet hair out of his face as the rain pelts against his skin. Clark is mostly dry under his jacket, and probably much warmer, and Steve's carrying the groceries and they're going to get wet.

"You said I wasn't allowed to."

"Jesus, Steve," Clark laughs. "I didn't mean that. And the bread's gonna get soggy. Get under the jacket."

Steve shivers when a huge blast of cold air, and shakes so much he nearly drops the groceries. 

"God dammit, Steve, get under the jacket." Clark reaches over and tugs on Steve's arm.

"You said I wasn't allowed under your jacket because I didn't think it was going to rain."

"I wasn't being serious."

"Well, I am."

Clark eyes him from the side. "You are more stubborn than a mule, you know that?"

Steve turns his head and gives Clark a wide smile. "Yep!"

Clark shakes his head and looks ahead toward the door to the lobby of his apartment building. Steve rushes ahead of Clark, bursting through the doors and shaking himself off. He shakes his head like a dog and covers Clark's face in rain water. Clark sighs and takes his glasses off his face, draping the jacket over Steve's shoulders and wiping his glasses off on his mostly dry torso. 

When the glasses are back on, Steve takes the jacket off and hands it back to Clark. Clark stares at him in awe of his stubbornness and watches him rush to the elevator. Clark strides across the lobby and steps into the elevator next to him.

"You need to warm up," Clark says, observing Steve's severe shivering.

"I'll take a bath when we get up there." Steve nearly drops the bags of groceries hanging from his hand. 

Clark smiles at him until they get up to the floor where Clark lives and Steve grabs Clark's keys from his pocket, hurrying down the hall to Clark's apartment door. He fumbles with the key in his shaking hand for a couple of seconds until he successfully turns the key and pushes the door open. He places all the groceries on the counter in the kitchen and begins to quickly spread them all over the counter, his entire body shaking. Clark hadn't turned on the heat, so it's nearly as cold in his apartment as it is outside.

Clark shuts and locks the door behind him and walks over to Steve, frantic in the kitchen, and grabs his hand.

"Jesus, Steve, you need to warm up."

"I'm-"

"Go to the bathtub and take a hot bath. Now."

"Cl-"

"NOW." Clark finally raises his voice, which gets Steve's attention right away, and Steve walks into the bathroom, undressing himself out of his freezing, wet clothes and sinking into the bathtub. He reaches up and turns the faucet (the shower is high-tech, but the bathtub is simple, thank God) to the hottest it can go. Steve lets the hot water rush over him until he can feel his toes again, and then turns the heat of the water down.

Steve sighs when the entire tub is filled up, his body covered in warm, comforting water. He tilts his head back and rests it on the edge of the huge tub, letting his feet float up a little in the water. He doesn't notice Clark stepping into the bathroom, but he does feel Clark get closer to him, sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through Steve's hair. 

Steve opens his eyes and looks up at Clark, smiling softly and leaning his head into Clark's touch.

"You're so gentle like this. I need to keep you to myself more often."

Steve looks up at him. "You sayin' I'm normally harsh?" Steve has suddenly adopted a much thicker Brooklyn accent. 

Clark laughs. "I like to use 'headstrong'."

"Bullshit." Steve looks down at the water. "I'm too stubborn. I wish I wasn't."

"It's not necessarily bad to be stubborn."

Steve shrugs, the water moving in waves against his skin. "It's not great."

"It fits you."

Steve smirks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Clark stares at him for a few seconds. Steve's just perfect, in Clark's eyes, and he looks so beautiful in his current state, soft and gentle and looking up at Clark with his beautiful eyes.

"Clark?"

"I love you so much, Steve."

Steve blushes, and Clark can tell, even with the excessively hot water causing Steve's skin to be slightly pink.

"I love you, Clark, and I'm starting to worry that I don't tell you enough."

Clark shakes his head. "No, baby. We don't say it to  _each other_ enough. But we're gonna change that."

Steve smiles and nods in agreement. "We are."

Clark leans down and kisses Steve's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Clark stands up from the tub and begins walking out of the room. Steve calls after him.

"Clark, wait."

Clark stops and turns around. "Yeah?"

Steve chews on his bottom lip. "Could you... stay? Just, I don't know, just stay and talk to me."

Clark nods. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just..."

"...Just what?"

Steve blinks. "Nothing, never mind, just stay and talk to me?"

"You promise you're okay?"

Steve stares at him for a moment. "I just want to be near you. That's all."

Clark feels his heart flutter and he walks back over to Steve, plating a seat right next to him on the bathroom floor.

"You feelin' warmer?" Clark asks. 

"Yeah." Steve moves his hands through the water in the tub. "Jesus, this tub is huge."

"It was a jacuzzi, I think, but now it's just a bathtub." Clark traces the pattern on the tiled floor. "That's what the realtor told me, anyway."

"It seems big enough."

"This used to be, like, a bachelor pad or something."

Steve looks around. "An apartment this nice was a bachelor pad?"

"A Metropolis bachelor, Steve."

Steve laughs. "Fair point."

Clark reaches up and rubs Steve's shoulder lightly, rubbing a thumb in circles over his skin. Steve sighs, letting his head drape over the edge of the tub. Clark sits up on his knees and leans over Steve, kissing him gently. Steve reaches one of his hands up and runs his fingers through Clark's hair, making it damp, and Clark giggles. 

"Don't make my hair wet," he murmurs. Steve laughs against his lips.

"Sorry, baby."

Clark kisses him again, this time his tongue pushes into Steve's mouth and Steve sits up straighter, tilting his head to a less awkward position. Clark doesn't let Steve go for a few minutes, holding Steve's head in his hands while he kisses him. Finally they break apart and Steve stares up at him with wide eyes. 

"Get in, Clark."

"I already showered."

"So? I did, too."

"You walked around in the rain with no jacket."

Steve rolls his eyes. "You're an ass."

Clark smirks, stands up, and turns around, his ass inches away from Steve's face. "This ass?"

Steve reaches over and runs his hand over Clark's ass, squeezing it through his jeans. "Yeah. This one."

Clark turns around, and Steve's fingers briefly run over the small tent in Clark's jeans. Steve looks up at Clark, who, in turn, runs a thumb over Steve's lip and brings his hand back to the button on his jeans, quickly undoing it. Steve pulls the zipper down, reaching into Clark's jeans, and pulling out his dick.

Steve strokes it a few times, enjoying the low groan Clark gives off, then urges Clark to move forward by giving Clark a slightly rougher tug on his cock. Clark steps forward and Steve leans up, opening his mouth and sliding it down Clark's cock. He get halfway down the length of it before he pulls back up and laps his tongue on the head. Clark moans, his fingers twining into Steve's hair and gripping it, tugging gently. Steve licks his lips and lowers his mouth again, this time getting further down Clark's dick, but not as far as he'd like.

Steve pulls Clark's cock from his mouth and licks up and down the length of it, collecting spit in his mouth and letting it fall onto Clark's dick. He strokes Clark's cock again, and Clark groans, pushing his cock into Steve's fist. 

"Clark."

Clark looks down at him.

"Get in."

Clark steps back and pushes his pants down his legs, kicking them to the side and ripping off his shirt, stepping into the bathtub and gliding down into Steve. Steve runs his hands up and down Clark's back while Clark kisses him, Steve's legs spreading and Clark fitting his large body in between them. Clark lets his cock rest against Steve's in the warm water, which is enough sensation to give them both a dull hum of pleasure while Clark pushes his tongue into Steve's mouth.

Steve moans, rutting his hips up a little, his motions slowed in the water. Steve's hand wanders down to Clark's ass and he grabs it, squeezing it with both his hands and urging Clark's cock up against his even tighter. Clark moans into Steve's mouth and reaches behind him, finding one of Steve's hand and guiding it to the crack of Clark's ass. Steve picks up on the hint immediately and uses two fingers to spread Clark's ass apart, pushing one finger against Clark's hole. 

Clark moans and backs away from Steve, pulling him up to stand in the tub. "C'mon."

Steve grabs a towel from the rack opposite the tub and begins to dry himself off, but when Clark reaches for the towel, Steve bats his hand away and begins rubbing the towel over Clark's body, urging Clark to spread his legs apart so Steve can dry off his cheeks, his thighs, legs, and his cock. He rubs the towel over Clark's stomach, and kisses the curve of his hips. Clark cups his head, then grips the towel and tosses it to the floor, pulling Steve up from his knees and leading him out to the bedroom.

He pushes Steve onto the bed. Steve rolls onto the bed on his back and props himself up on his elbows. Clark frames his body, bracketing Steve's thighs with his own larger thighs, running his hands up and down Steve's chest. He rubs his thumb over Steve's nipple, and Steve moans, then reaches up and repeats the same motion on Clark. Clark grips Steve's chin and pulls him up, their lips coming together in a wet kiss wherein Clark pushes his tongue between Steve's lips, reaching down for Steve's cock and rubbing the head of it.

Steve's breath hitches and his hand shoots up and grips Clark's arm as Clark runs his hand up and down the length of Steve's cock. He gasps against Clark's mouth and his head falls back, then his back arches when Clark disappears and his mouth returns to Steve's cock, licking the head of it and wrapping his lips around it, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat to allow Steve's cock in.

Steve makes small noises, clearly trying to keep his mouth shut so he doesn't yell. Clark reaches up and rubs his chest, down the flank of his stomach, then rests his hands on Steve's thighs and plunges his head down, resting his face against Steve's pelvis with his nose buried in the patch of pubic hair above Steve's crotch. Steve is biting into his knuckle, his thighs are quivering and Clark can feel motion in Steve's thighs, small, aborted thrusts into Clark's throat making the sensation against the head of Steve's cock intensify.

Finally, Steve breathes, "Oh God, stop, Clark, I'm gonna come."

Clark gags a little and the motion makes Steve moan, his mouth hanging open a he stares down at Clark. Clark looks up at him and brings up two fingers, pushing them into Steve's mouth. Steve closes his eyes and sucks on them, whining around them when Clark brings his head up and moves his tongue around the head of Steve's cock. 

Steve reaches down and pulls up Clark's head, shaking his head. "Stop. Don't make me come yet."

Clark strokes Steve's cock, running his fingers lightly up and down through the wetness along the length of his dick. He reaches down and fists his own cock, licking the tip of Steve's cock and giving him a devilish smirk. "Sorry, baby, I just love your dick."

"This isn't a porno, Clark."

Clark furrows his brows. "I'm sorry?"

Steve chuckles. "You talk like a porn star."

"You like when I talk like a porn star," Clark says, moving up Steve's body and kissing his soft stomach. "You like when I tell you about how I'm gonna fuck you. How I'm gonna pound you into this damn mattress."

Steve's head tilts back. Clark brackets his thighs again, this time grabbing their cocks in his grip and stroking gently. "You like when I turn you on like this."

"Yes," Steve hisses. Clark brings his free hand to Steve's stomach and rubs it comfortingly. 

"You look so beautiful like this, Steve. I can't believe you're mine."

Steve's hips buck and his whimpers. "S-Say that again."

"What?"

Steve licks his lips and looks up at Clark. "Uh. I." He blushes and Clark's heart flutters. "Tell me I'm yours."

Clark leans down and pushes Steve's head back slowly, kissing and licking at his neck while jerking them off in his fist. He can feel the wetness at the tip of Steve's cock and he uses it to slick up their movements, along with his leftover spit. 

"You  _are_ mine, Steve. I get so mad when people hit on you."

"People, ah shit Clark, people don't  _hit on me_ , they just... are flirtatious people." Steve knows he's talking about Jimmy, a new young photographer at the  _Planet_. Lois, Clark's best friend, was the first person to talk to Clark about it. When Clark brought it up to Steve, he completely denied the whole thing. But then, at the coffee shop in the  _Planet_ HQ, Steve was blushing hard while talking to Jimmy, who was grabbing his arm and moving closer to Steve constantly.

 "You're pretty irresistible, so I don't blame them," Clark murmurs against Steve's skin. "But you  _never_ forget that you're mine."

"Never, Clark,  _fuck._ "

Clark pushes on Steve's stomach, urging him to lie on his back. Steve rests his shoulders against the pillows, rolling his head back while Clark kisses his jaw. Steve returns the favor by kissing Clark's neck and sucking hard on it, leaving a deep, purple mark right at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

"I'd never be anyone else's," Steve says, resting his hands on Clark's back and rubbing up and down. Clark sighs and his movements become languid, a bit more relaxed, and he almost rests on top of Steve. 

But then Steve arches his back and whimpers high in his throat when Clark swirls pre-come around the tip of his cock and Clark comes right back. He moves up Steve's body, resting his knees on Steve's shoulders. Steve smiles up at him, grabbing Clark's cock and lays it against his face. He laughs, and Clark says, "It's bigger than your face."

Steve laughs and kisses the shaft, watching Clark shift his hips a little so his balls are resting against Steve's chin. Steve opens his mouth and licks up Clark's balls, taking one in his mouth and sucking hard on it, rolling it in his mouth and rubbing his tongue against the sac. Clark gasps, his hand flying into Steve's hair and gripping tight. Steve releases Clark from his mouth, and then Clark moves back again, pushing his cock into Steve's mouth.

Steve's throat protests and he coughs, shaking his head to dislodge the head of Clark's cock. Clark moves back, allowing Steve to swallow and breathe deeply through his nose. Steve looks up at him and nods, and Clark moves again, this time he's able to sink his cock down into Steve's throat and he shouts, tightening his grip in Steve's hair.

Steve moves his head back, trying to get off Clark's cock, but Clark's grip is too tight; he grinds his groin into Steve's face and flexes his thighs.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth, so  _good_."

Steve coughs around his cock. Clark retracts, pulling his cock out of Steve's throat and moaning at the warm wetness of his tongue. Steve takes a deep breath and glances up at Clark. Clark pulls his cock out of Steve's mouth completely. 

"Clark-"

Clark sits back on his heels, pulling Steve up from the bed, flipping them around so Clark is on the bed on his back. He pulls Steve onto his lap and Steve knows what he wants, so he arches his back into a deep curve, sticking his ass out as far as it will go so Clark can easily rub his cock against Steve's hole teasingly. 

Steve moans, reaching down and stroking his cock. Clark grabs Steve's hand and shakes his head. "No, babe, not yet." He continues to rub his cock against Steve's hole, paying special attention to his head teasing the rim, and Steve pushes back, trying to slip it into his hole.

Clark's eyes flash deviantly. "Beg me, baby."

Steve bites his lip. "I'm not good at that."

"It's okay."

"Clark..."

"Steve, beg me, or I'm not giving it to you."

Steve blushes and nods. He takes a deep breath and Clark pushes the very tip of his cock into Steve's hole, thrusts his hips gently, then pulls his cock back out. Steve's hand grips Clark's shoulder tightly, and he sucks in a deep breath.

"Clark,  _please_ , please fuck me."

Clark thrusts his hips, rubbing his dick against Steve's taint. Steve bows his head, resting his forehead on Clark's chin. Clark presses a gentle kiss to Steve's forehead and whispers, "So sweet, baby." He runs a hand down Steve's back slowly, making Steve arch into the touch. Clark's cock continues to rub around Steve's hole.

"Clark," Steve whispers. "Clark,  _please_ , I hate when you tease me."

"It's just," Clark says, cracking a smile and kissing behind Steve's ear, "you get so cute when I do it."

"Well, that's great Clark. Next time we switch, I'm gonna tease you for hours before I fuck you."

"I wouldn't mind that. I don't whine like you do."

Steve's jaw drops. "I do  _not_ whine, Clark."

Clark pushes the tip of his cock into Steve's hole and leans up to suck on Steve's neck, reaching his hand between their bodies with a wet thumb and swirls his finger around the tip of Steve's cock, stroking his shaft twice and cupping his balls, giving them a tight squeeze. The entire time, Steve whimpers and whines high in his throat, his entire body pulled tight, just ready to snap.

Clark pulls his cock out of Steve's hole, despite the rim squeezing tight and hot around him. "But, sure, you don't whine."

"I fucking hate you."

Clark kisses him again. "God, you're adorable."

"My frustration isn't cute."

"Yeah, it is."

"Fine," Steve huffs, "then the next time you're angry at something, I'm gonna find it just as cute."

Clark raises a brow at him. 

Steve bites his lip. "I already do that, I know."

Clark laughs heartily and rubs his hands over Steve's stomach. "Fuck, Steve, I hit the fuckin' jackpot with you. I swear to God, if I ever fuck this up, I'll never forgive myself."

"Clark." Steve's blushing down his chest. "I... I feel the same way."

"You're amazing."

"Clark, stop," Steve says, bowing his head from embarrassment. A wide smile is on his face and his whole upper torso is flushed. 

Clark looks down at him and wonders how he made it as far in life as he did without knowing Steve. "I love you."

Steve leans forward and kisses Clark's forehead. "I love you."

Clark reaches over and pulls the lube out of the drawer. Steve braces himself on Clark's shoulders, then waits for Clark to cover his cock in the lube, pumping his hips a few times, then lifting his hips and smacking his cock against Steve's hole.

Steve pushes his hips back, trying to display himself over Clark in a way that makes it impossible for Clark to not fuck him. Luckily for him, Clark can't take it anymore, and pushes into Steve, kissing his cheek as Steve sinks down on him, his mouth open and his eyes closed. Clark groans and bucks his hips up into Steve, who whimpers and falls forward, wrapping his arms around Clark's neck. He buries his face in Clark's shoulder and whispers, 

"Clark, please,  _please_."

"Don't beg anymore, I'm gonna give it to you."

Without another word, Clark plants his feet firmly on the bed with his knees bent up, supporting Steve's body, and begins thrusting his hips at a slow and steady pace. Steve makes small noises against his skin, and Clark cradles his head against Clark's shoulder. 

"Ready for more, baby?" Clark asks. Steve nods frantically, grabbing the sheets and pushing his hips back against Clark. Clark grips his hips and begins thrusting faster, feeling the low moans vibrate in Steve's chest. Steve reaches down and cups his own balls, tugging on them while pre-cum leaks from his cock. Clark's cock runs right along his prostate and ignites pleasure deep within him, an intense feeling that makes him cry out with every deep thrust of Clark's hips and makes his toes curl. 

Steve lets the pleasure wash over him, even though he knows that he's moaning and gasping, whispering Clark's name and asking for more. Clark isn't going to tease him anymore; he grabs Steve's cheeks and spread them apart, urging him to fall forward against Clark so Clark can gain leverage to thrust deeper and faster into him. Steve cries out into Clark's ear, whispering to him, "Please,  _please_ , make me crazy with it, Clark, I need it so bad."

Clark grunts and bends his hips up more so he can pound into Steve harder. Steve lets out a breathless groan and buries his face into Clark's neck. Clark observes the way Steve's blushing, his whole body turning a light shade of pink, and he feels dizzy with desire.

"You're un-fucking-real, Steve."

"I love you, Clark." Steve feels a bit overwhelmed, but that's okay. It's good; his body is taut with pleasure, his stomach twists and burns with every brush against his prostate and the way Clark holds him and fucks him makes him feel so  _wanted_ , so  _beautiful_ , and he knows there's absolutely nothing that could top this. Clark is everything he's ever wanted and so much more. 

"Steve, oh God, Steve, so  _good_."

"Clark-"

Steve's cut off when Clark pushes deep into him and grinds his hips, keeping his cock lined right up against Steve's prostate. He reaches down and pushes two finger into Steve alongside his cock, and Steve keens and pre-cum is pouring out of his cock. Clark, on the other hand, is so lost in how warm and responsive Steve is. He whimpers and it's the hottest thing Clark has ever heard. He blushes, and it's the hottest thing Clark has ever seen. Clark is enthralled with Steve's beauty; he's fucking  _captivated_ by him.

"Steve, I'm gonna cum."

"God,  _please_."

Clark can't take it anymore. Steve's small noises and occasionally deep moans are already too much, but then he begs for Clark to fuck him until he can't walk straight, and there's no holding back anymore. Clark kisses Steve's forehead and his moans get higher and louder and then he's cumming, pumping deep inside of Steve and Steve holds Clark's hand the entire time, kissing his neck and jaw and cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips while Clark empties himself deep inside of Steve.

Clark's eyes are distant, his face is flushed and he stares up at Steve, running his thumb along Steve's bottom lip. Steve is waiting for Clark to get soft so he can pull out of him. 

"You're incredible," Clark says in a soft voice. "I can't..."

"...can't what?" Steve asks timidly. 

Clark bites his lip. He looks down and sees Steve still hard and leaking against him. He shakes his head. "Never mind. You need to get off."

"Oh, sorry," Steve says, moving to get off of Clark. Clark laughs and stops him, pulling him down for a kiss.

"No, babe, I meant you need to cum."

Steve hides his face in Clark's chest. "God, I'm stupid."

"No, baby. C'mere." Clark pulls his cock out of Steve and slides lower on the bed, his head still propped up on the pillows. Steve is kneeling over his chest, confused until Clark motions for him to move closer.

"Sit on my face, babe."

Steve sucks in his breath and slowly moves up, thighs bracketing Clark's face, his balls resting on Clark's nose in a way that makes Steve laugh at how ridiculous it must seem. But then Clark grips Steve's thighs and flicks his tongue across Steve's hole, which is now beginning to leak with Clark's cum, and Steve stops laughing.

"Clark, baby-"

Clark moans against Steve's hole, pushing his tongue in further and deeper. Steve, who is holding himself up from Clark's face a little, slowly brings himself to actually sit on Clark's face, while Clark's tongue pushes deep into Steve.

Steve whines and strokes his cock, pushing down on the tongue in his hole. 

Clark flicks his tongue over Steve's hole and pushes one of his fingers in, spreading it wide to allow the cum to flow out of him. Steve gasps, his whole body tightens at the feeling, and then Clark spreads his hole with his fingers and plunges his tongue deep into Steve, thrusting it in and out.

Steve can't quite formulate a sentence, so he just rubs his cock and rides Clark's face, taking in the feeling of Clark's wet tongue inside him, poking at his prostate and making him get dizzier with overwhelming sensations.

Steve feels close to cumming, but is afraid of suffocating Clark and blocking air from getting in, so he lifts off of Clark's face and moves back. Clark pants and wipes his mouth, kissing Steve's thighs, then rubs them encouragingly while Steve jerks his cock inches away from Clark's face.

"Cum on me, baby."

Steve does as he's told, crying out as he covers Clark's lips, chin, cheeks, and even his nose in cum. Clark licks his lips clean, then Steve reaches down and scoops his cum onto his finger and pushes it into Clark's mouth. His orgasm subsides and he sighs, kneeling above Clark still. He glances down and sees his thick semen all over Clark's face and laughs.

"You okay?"

"Your cum is, like, up my nose." Clark laughs and wipes at the thick ropes on his nose and cheeks and sucks his fingers clean.

"I guess we need another shower," Steve says, still winded from his intense orgasm. Clark nods in agreement and Steve finally gets off of him, pulling him up and into the bathroom.

* * *

 

After their dinner, and after another round of sex where Clark held Steve close to him, whispered his love to Steve, told him he'd never let him go and how much he cherished him, as Clark always does, Clark is propped against the pillows and Steve is laying on his chest with the sheets covering both of them. Steve stares outside at the city skyline, occasionally illuminated by the flashes of lightning and the windows sometimes shake when the thunder is intense, which Clark enjoys.

Steve's face is pressed into Clark's neck and Clark can feel his breathing evening out, signaling that Steve is almost asleep. Clark is rubbing Steve's back soothingly, looking up at the ceiling in the dim light. 

"I can't think of a life without you," Clark says, more to himself, and Steve is nearly asleep, so he barely registers is. Clark continues, in a softer voice, "I picture our future all the time. I hate that we're apart so much. I love you."

Steve breathes in and says, "I love you, too. Good night."

"'Night, baby." Clark kisses the top of Steve's head. He waits until Steve's breathing is soft and his movements are still until he says, "I want to be your husband."

Steve doesn't respond. He must be asleep by now. 

"I want to marry you, Steve. I want to build a family, I want to move out of the city and raise our kids in the suburbs. I want to come home with you every day from the  _Planet_ to a house we share with kids we love and, I guess, four dogs." Clark chuckles to himself. "One for everyone in the household." He glances down at Steve. "I want to see your beautiful face every single day until we die, and the last thing I want to see before I leave this earth is your smile."

Steve seems to adjust himself in his sleep.

"I figure we'd name our kids after our parents. Johnathan and Sarah. Good names, maybe give Johnathan Bucky's- sorry,  _James'_ , middle name." Clark smiles to himself. "I want that so badly, Steve. I'll tell you one day.

"Yes."

Clark looks down at him. 

Steve's eyes are staring up at him and there's a giant smile on his face.

"You... heard all that."

"Yep."

"And you. You want all of that." Clark should feel embarrassed by his matching smile with Steve is preventing him from it.

"More than you'll ever know."

Clark grabbed him and pulled him closer, kissing his lips. "You'll marry me?"

"Yes, Clark. God, yes."

"We don't have to do it right away," Clark says, trying to deflect any impending objections. 

"I know. But I just want you to know that when you do the whole big thing with the ring and the 'getting on one knee' deal," Steve says, "I will say yes."

Clark kisses him again. "Good."

"So, whenever you're ready, Clark, I'll be ready to say 'yes'."

Clark nuzzled into Steve's hair. "I'm never letting you go, you know that?"

Steve wraps his arms around Clark and says, "I know. Neither am I."

They don't say anything else, but the thunder slowly resides and the lightning stops and they fall asleep to the gentle patter of the rain against the window, the calming beat of each other's hearts and the warmth of each other's love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all petition for Steve Rogers to be introduced to the DC Universe so I can finally have some SteveClark interaction. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more silliness: supercaap.tumblr.com


End file.
